


Maid for Each Other

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Maid Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, rip iwatobi, special appearance by iwatobi-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: It's your turn to wear that good ol' Samezuka maid outfit.You bet your ass this is a sequel toMaid to Serve





	Maid for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maid to Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687045) by [kelbivdevoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe). 



> Look dessert wine isn't very alcoholic to begin with but imagine what I could have written if I drank the whole bottle instead of like a third of it
> 
> Also thank you Kelly for giving me your blessing to write a response to your fic you're the real MVP

Finding that maid outfit in the attic was like finding gold.

The attic does indeed get all cleaned up after you had your fun with Rin. It takes about an hour before you both leave the bed and do so, but now the space doesn’t feel like a horror movie scene. The sun comes through the window and shines on an open, spruced up home gym, complete with a set of free weights, a complicated all-in-one Bowflex machine, and an open space so you can roll out a yoga mat and become your husband’s eye candy while he tries to do his set of lunges. You still hate waking up while it’s dark, but you find some time between your work days to climb up to the attic and break a sweat.

Sundays are sacred, though. You and Rin made an oath not to do anything related to work or sports on the last day of the week. The agenda usually consists of Rin eating every ounce of fat he can’t eat within his diet while you enthusiastically join him, as well as watching real estate reality shows if you two aren’t fucking on a surface of your own home. Rin’s already got a head start in the living room on one of those activities, rimless glasses perched perfectly on his nose as he lounges on the couch and scoffs at an American couple interested in buying a “traditional” home in Japan.

You, on the other hand, are taking care of the last of the laundry. All of your clothes have been stuffed away in your dresser and all that’s left to do is hang up some sweaters. It’s cute that Rin still isn’t used to wearing them in the middle of June, but that’s more of an excuse for you to buy every thread of cashmere that fits his muscles just right. As you hang up the last hoodie, you spot the delicate maid outfit in the very corner of the closet. Like an ancient relic, it calls your name, begging to be used since Rin has yet to see you in it.

He’s calling your name as you slip on your stockings (yours, not his). Something about a family looking for a beach home in Hawaii. You shout an “I’m coming!” from the bedroom and successfully hop out of the closet without falling on your face. The dress finally fits you well after a few safety pins here and there; despite its feminine cut, Rin has been and always will be a bulky hunk with a sizeable shoulder-to-waist ratio that a dress can’t escape. Still, you take a look in the mirror and inhale a little more pride because of how sexy this outfit makes you feel. Usually, you opt for miniskirts and something lacy to satisfy Rin’s hunger for you, but you’re an entire full course meal when you shake your hips and flip the skirt around.

“Babe! It’s got a deck!”

“I’m coming!” you shout again, ready to show off, but not without snatching the feather duster from the closet across the bedroom to garnish your look.

The house is a beautiful 3-bedroom oceanfront and the family is seriously considering buying it. You smirk as you walk right past Rin, blocking his view of the TV for a fraction of a second. In that time, you notice his eyes widen and his lips purse. “Wh—”

“Just keep watching,” you say before he can interject. “I’m going to tidy up around here. Is that okay with you...sir?”

Rin clenches his teeth and looks as though he’s ready to fuck you over the coffee table, but he prevails and plays along. “The bookshelf is getting dusty. You can start there.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, you get right to it.

Skipping off to the side of the room, you flick your wrist and brush the feathers over favorite novels and nonfiction works on swimming techniques. Bookending the shelves are framed photos of you and Rin from your wedding, a photo of Alaska chewing one of your sandals, and even one from the Paris Olympics. Of course you both had to kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower and commemorate it with a tacky tourist frame.

You’re not exactly cleaning the bookshelf to Rin’s liking. If anything, he’d take off every book and picture from the shelves and wipe it down completely with some special cleaner for wood. Regardless of your shoddy method, he’s watching you intently. His gaze pierces right through the silky fabric of the pinned dress, sending chills down your spine and encouraging you to tease some more, to test his patience and see how far you can stretch him. You bend over slightly and reveal that bare skin above your covered thighs. Right as you bend further to dust the bottom shelf, the air of the room hits your uncovered pussy and you can hear Rin suck in a sharp breath.

“Did you forget something while dressing?” he forces himself to ask.

You stand up straight and turn around, looking up like the answer might be on the ceiling. “I don’t think so, sir. I was only thinking of you when I was getting dressed.”

Rin doesn’t have a response for that, or at least not one quick enough before you go back to your cleaning. Except when you do turn back around, you bump your leg on one of the shelves and knock over one of the memories on display. Thankfully, it isn’t any of your more expensive pieces. You’re not sure how Rin feels about the old Iwatobi Swim Club mascot. In your opinion, the bird is a bit odd and you can’t help but feel bad for it now that its wooden keychain head has been separated from its body. You immediately set your duster aside and pick up the pieces, ready to genuinely apologize.

Your words abruptly get lost in your throat and you stiffen when you leave poor Iwatobi lying on the shelf because Rin charges over to you and wraps his hands around your waist. There’s a tightness in his grip that leaves you wet and wanting, but if he isn’t actually mad at the broken keychain, you know  _ exactly _ where this is going.

“I saw that, you naughty girl,” he murmurs in your ear. Pressed up close, his cock nudges your ass over the dress. “Did you think you were going to get away with it?”

“No, I’m so sor—”

“ _ Bend over _ .”

You bite back a moan and do as you’re told, leaning forward and holding onto a shelf. You opt for the one with the least amount of items that are likely to fall off; the two of you can live without the gag gift trophy that reads “Japan’s Biggest Crybaby.”

Rin flips the skirt of the dress over to get a view of your ass, pussy glistening from his keen observance and swift commands. You let go and moan out loud when he runs two fingers up your wetness, spreading it up and down flushed skin without a care in the world. “You got all wet just from me watching you clean? Were you thinking about me fucking you against this bookshelf?”

Your thighs tremble and you bend deeper to silently ask for his fingers to slip inside you, even though you know very well that that isn’t going to happen. “Yes, sir. I need your cock so badly.”

“That’s too bad, because you’re not gonna get it. Instead,” he pauses and slaps your ass with a minimal amount of force, “you’re getting ten of these. Understand?”

You swallow hard. “Yes, sir.”

One by one, you count out loud each time he spanks you, alternating between each cheek and increasing intensity every time. The pain teams up with pleasure in your body and both do a fantastic job of turning you into a mess. By the time you mutter an eight, your fingers begin to slip from the shelf thanks to the sweat separating the two. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Rin grunts. “How many was that?”

“Eight!” you cry out.

“Good girl.” He smacks you a ninth and then a tenth time, both rough and painful and so, so good. Your ass must be as red as the bow on the outfit by now, especially when he squeezes one cheek and you nearly scream to the heavens above. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Your words fumble on your tongue before you nod frantically. “Yes, sir! Oh yes, please. I want to be a good girl for you. I need your cock, please.”

He releases your ass and grabs the dress by the back of the collar so you stand up straight. The possession and arousal in his voice are beyond present when he commands, “Couch. Now.”

You follow his lead and watch him sit in the middle of the couch, dropping his sweats down to let his cock spring free. He’s hard and leaking and you so desperately want to sit on it. You’re granted the luxury when he pats his lap. “Turn around.”

Without a word, you turn your back to him and situate yourself on his lap, knees bent and spread wide on either side of his legs with the dress hiked up to your hips. He taps your pussy with the tip of his cock, not quite ready to put it in yet.

“Sir,” you moan as you attempt to jerk your hips toward his cock, “Sir, I need it. I want your cock so badly.”

Rin growls and grabs one of your tits over the dress with his free hand, all the while pushing his cock in you and finally giving you the stretch you crave. Seated completely after a minute of gentle, slow pushing, you take a few breaths and begin to move on your own. Years of being with Rin doesn’t make this part easier, but it’s all the more time you get to feel him so close to you.

“Perfect little pussy,” he says. “Always so tight for me.”

“Only for you,” you breathe, then immediately moan when you feel him so closely brush against that sweet spot. He doesn’t do much on his part, most likely because this is also part of your punishment, but it’s all the same to you. You heat up considerably with each bounce, working hard to adjust to that position that hits you just right. Eventually, Rin grows impatient and thrusts up into you. Hard.

You press back into his chest and curse, allowing him to fuck you faster and deeper. Like he memorized where it was, the tip of his cock kisses your g-spot in only a handful of seconds. The hand that’s been squeezing your thigh moves to rub your clit, pressing into every nerve that rockets you to euphoria.

“Don’t you dare come for me just yet,” he orders. You clench around his cock at how gruff he sounds. “Beg for it.”

The task is a thousand times harder with everything else going on, but you’re a good girl and there’s no way you’re going to fuck that up. Gripping his hair as you keep the dress pushed up, you beg your best, “Please, please,  _ please _ , sir, I need to come. I want to come just for you. I need it— _ ah _ —I need to come all over your cock,  _ please _ —”

“That’s it. That’s it, good girl. Come with me. Come with your master.”

He rubs your clit faster as his cock pummels into you, the stimulation all too much and shooting you over the edge in the best way. You slam down on his cock and you shout his name, pulling his hair and crumpling the fabric of the dress while your thighs vibrate uncontrollably. Your hips roll and jerk up, all of your pelvic muscles twitching madly until Rin spills inside you with deep sounds of your name groaned back at you. His fingers come off your clit and he lets go of your chest, breathing heavily and willing himself away from your fingers tangled in his magenta hair. 

You drop your arms and unfold your legs from the couch, pulling yourself out so you can sit more comfortably on Rin’s lap. He does his best to try and cover himself after you move, only to get his sweats up to the middle of his thighs. You don’t plan on moving just yet to clean up. You two have time.

Once you both stop breathing like you just finished a couples triathlon, you turn your head slightly and give him a kiss, to which he returns with one just as soft and loving. His arms wind around your waist and he giggles when you nuzzle his nose against his. “I guess you liked your dress on me?”

He nods. “I was wondering what was taking you so long. I know how much you love looking at those beach houses.”

“I missed the one with the deck,” you pout. “Did they choose it?”

“No,” he grumbles. “Went with some mansion with a pool.”

“But you’re already next to the ocean!”

“Exactly!”

You two laugh and share some more kisses, then you slide off his lap when it gets too uncomfortable so you can lie down and stretch your legs and Rin can properly redress himself. He’ll want to wipe down this couch within the hour, but you can enjoy these last few minutes of lying around and backseat house hunting with him. 

“Hey.” You nudge his abdomen with your foot. “You’re not  _ actually _ mad that I broke that thing, are you?”

“Baby,” he snorts, “Haru’s probably got a box of them stashed in his own attic. I can just ask him to bring another one when he comes back down here.”

A box? Rin (or Haru or Makoto or one of his other old friends) has probably already told you this story before about the swim club revival back in the day, but he can tell it to you again later. For now, you sit up and smile, kissing his cheek and cuddling up to him while you two watch another American couple hunt for a wildly expensive townhouse in a busy, foreign city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a very nice house with an oceanside view are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
